White Lightning
by Mikaelsonofagun
Summary: My name is Hadrian Potter, I am the Fastest Man alive. On my Earth anyways. After the destruction of my Earth by Savitar I have traveled through the multiverse fighting against him and loosing every time. As a last ditch effort, I have come to this Earth to try and save it and stop Savitar in the process. My name is Velocity. Harry Potter/Flash/Arrow/Supergirl. Dark Harry not evil.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, or any other publicly recognized references within this story.

Chapter One

Barry watched the giant metallic fist of Savitar closed in on him. The blade that had extended from the wrist of the God of Speed glinted in the limited light of Alchemy's lair as it neared him. Barry tried to close his eyes to avoid the sight but he couldn't he was paralyzed with fear. Not even Thawne or Zoom had managed that. He looked at the blade as it neared him and just when it was a hair away from him it stopped. Looking at Savitar he watched as the speedsters head lifted as though he was looking for something. Then he let loose an enormous cackling laugh. "He's here," Savitar said before turning back to Barry. "You are lucky, Flash. I have a more pressing issue to deal with."

Barry found himself falling onto the floor knocking the wind out of him. Looking around he saw Joe kneeling next to the cocoon that had appeared around Wally. Though it was painful he managed to get to his feet and stumble over to his foster father. "Cisco, you there" he coughed out.

"Yeah, man. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get Wally back to the lab. Make sure he's okay."

"Did Alchemy get to him?"

"No, he did it himself."

* * *

On the other side of the city a metallic grey and blue breach opened. Moments later a streak of white lightning came roaring out of it before stopping. The speedster stopped several feet from the breach before it closed. The street lights reflected off the metallic white and black of his costume. From the waist and elbows down the suit was black, though there were white outlines around the joints. The rest of the suit was stark white as though it had been bleached heavily. Out lined on the front of the suit, contrasting against the black background was a vertical lightning bolt.

The speedster raised his head before looking around. Seeing nobody around him his eyes glowed blue for a brief moment before the cowl of his suit started to retract like metal plates. "Well, Harry," he said to himself. "This looks like the place. Now, where are you?"

"So, this Savitar was moving so fast that he was practically invisible" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, he was so fast that all I could see was the lightning," Barry said, sitting on the gurney in the medical lab. "Joe said he couldn't see anything though."

"Savitar must have been moving so fast that only a speedster would be able to see him," Caitlin said. "But that would mean he'd be moving at faster than light speed. Not even Evil Wells or Zoom could move that fast."

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better" Barry said. Hoping off the gurney gingerly he turned to the monitor in the cortex. He saw Wally's cocoon lying in one of the rooms below them, Joe and Iris standing by as Cisco and HR ran special tools over the cocoon. Pressing the button for the intercom Barry asked "how's he doing, Cisco."

"Well he's alive, that's for sure. But this cocoon it's not made of anything I'm familiar with. There's no getting him out of their and no idea how long it will last."

Releasing the button for the intercom Barry sat back in one of the chairs and contemplated what had happened.

"It's not your fault, Barry. There was nothing you could do."

"Yes, there was. I had a chance to get to Wally before he picked up the Stone. Now he's lying in that cocoon because I decided not to act" Barry said.

Caitlin stepped forwards to place her hand on Barry's shoulder. The moment she did though an alarm started to blare. Caitlin ran around to the computer and started typing away. "All the cameras are fine, there's nothing" she said.

But Barry's eyes caught it. Streaks of white lightning, very faint on the cameras.

* * *

" _This place is as complex as the Batcave"_ Harry said before twisting around another corridor. He was scanning each room as he went by it. He had found the general location of this worlds Speedster by looking directly into the Speed Force. Any more than was necessary though ran the risk of causing irreversible brain damage. He was about to go down another corridor when he sensed it, the influx of Speed Force behind him. Peering over his shoulder he could see the man he was looking for. His red suit and yellow lightning reminded him of the Flash of his world, but the lack of dark hair flowing behind this speedster, and the lack of breasts meant this speedster was not the same. He should have expected that.

Allowing the scarlet speedster to catch up with him momentarily he suddenly stopped, causing the red streak to fly past him into the wall. "Well, that wasn't very graceful" Harry said before walking closer.

"Savitar" the speedster groaned out as he got to his feet.

"Savitar? No, does this look like a suit of armor. I go by Velocity, though my real name is Hadrian Potter. What do you call yourself?"

"I'm the Flash."

"Flash? Should have figured you look exactly like her, the suit I mean."

"Her? Who's her?"

"Not important right not. Back to the matter at hand. My name is Hadrian Potter, I'm here to warn you."

* * *

"So, you know this Savitar, how? Barry asked as he stood with Cisco and Caitlin in the cortex. He had decided to leave Joe and West out of this, they had enough to worry about. In front of them stood Velocity, or Hadrian as he also introduced himself as. He was still wearing his suit to prevent Hadrian from known exactly who he was speaking with.

"Savitar was a speedster from my world…"

"Which is?"

"Earth, though given the numerous world's we've fought on, I'd say I'm from Earth seven."

"Okay, who is he?"

"Savitar was once a man, just like us. But his powers went to his head and he renamed himself a god. He used his speed to terrorize my world until the day he broke it."

"How?"

"He vibrated his cells at just the right frequency that the Earth literally started to crack in half. Me and my team, the Justice League, tried to undo the damage but it was too late. Earth-7 split into pieces. I barely managed to get off world and track Savitar down."

"The Justice League?"

"Yes. We were a group of heroes that banded together to fight enemies no single hero could fight alone. There was myself, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, Aquaman, our world's Flash, and…" He trailed off.

"What is there a Flash on every world?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Though one thing I noticed being on several worlds is that they are not always the same person. The Flash on my Earth was named Iris West."

"Iris?"

"Yes, given by the look on your face I take it this world also has an Iris West."

"Yeah."

"What the hell," Joe said as he entered the cortex. "Who are you?"

"Velocity, you are? Hadrian said."

"Detective Joe West.'

"I've heard a lot about you, at least about the Joe West on my Earth."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help against Savitar."

Seeing the blank look on the detectives face, Hadrian turned to Barry and said, "did you not tell him?"

"You had too much to worry about" Barry said to Joe.

"Ba…" Joe said before realizing that his foster son was still in his suit. "Flash, can I speak to you for a moment."

Following Joe out into the hall Barry said "look, Joe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Savitar but you were busy with Wally, and…"

"I don't care about Savitar or whatever his name is. This is exactly how Zoom tricked you. He could be Savitar."

"I know that, Joe. That's why I'm still wearing my mask. I'm going to let him do his shtick and then I'm going to let his stick around."

"What? Why?"

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

* * *

Hadrian looked around the room he was standing in as the Flash and the detective entered the room. "You said you could help, how" Detective West said.

"That is the question. I've been trying to for a long time. But his armor is impenetrable. I need your help to stop him.

"Kill him you mean," Detective West said.

"My planet, people I knew, people I…people I loved died at the hands of Savitar and his speed cult, if killing him is the only thing I can do to make sure it doesn't happen to another world then I'll do it."

"Wait a moment you said 'Speed Cult'" the guy with the faint British accent said.

"Savitar's henchmen, his Speed Cult, are people who worship him. In return he grants them access to a fraction of his powers. They're not enough to rival true Speed Force conduits like Flash or myself, but they can certainly be a handful for mundane law enforcement."

They stood in silence for a moment before Flash said "we need to talk about this among ourselves."

"Do what you must, Flash. But remember Savitar will not give you much time." With that Hadrian left Star labs, his white lightning streaking behind him as he ran.

* * *

"What do you think" Barry said as he removed his cowl.

"This is what happened with Jay, I mean Hunter," Cisco said, "he said the exact same when he came here."

"Savitar is even more dangerous than Zoom," Caitlin said. "He's even faster than Reverse-Flash and Zoom combined."

"That's a bit far, isn't it" Joe asked.

"I can't even see him when he's running. It's nothing but white lightning."

"White lightning? There's all the proof you need, Barry. He's got the same lightning as this dude."

"Not that it matters" HR said.

"What? What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Joe said.

"If Savitar really is this fast, and if he can crack Earth's open just by vibrating, then we will need all the help we can get."

"Do they have a Savitar on your Earth?"

"No, but it's possible that there are specific versions of a person in a dimension. Dimensional singularities if you will."

"As much as it pains me to say it, HR is right," Cisco said. "We're gonna need a lot of help taking down someone who the 'God of Speed'."

* * *

White lightning streak across streets and up buildings before stopping on the roof of the tallest building in town. Retracting his cowl into the rest of his suit, Hadrian looked out over the world in front of him, information flying across the heads-up-display his enhanced brain granted him. The sound of space collapsing in on itself for a moment sounded in his ears. Turning around to face the breach he was shocked when he saw who came through it.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione said as she stood in front of her former brother.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did" Hadrian said.

"I know you're mad. But it was the only way."

"You killed her."

"And you haven't killed people. Don't be a hypocrite, Harry. She would never have followed you. G…"

"You do not get to say her name" Hadrian roared before speeding over his once-best-friend. He lifted her up by the throat and dangled her over the edge of the building.

"You won't" Hermione croaked out before the sound of space collapsing appeared again. This time an enormous metallic individual stepped out of the breach. "Master" Hermione said as she witnessed who stood before her.

"I recommend that you put her down, Harry" the computerized voice of Savitar said.

"With pleasure" Hadrian replied as he let his grip go. Hermione's cries rang through the air as she fell to the ground. Neither of them moved until Savitar twitched a finger and the cries stopped. Looking down Hadrian could see that a breach had opened, below them and the faint form of Hermione Granger swirling within.

"Neat trick" Hadrian replied.

"I decoded the second layer of encryption from the Savothian data net. You'd be amazed as to capabilities of the Speed Force in transdimensional travel. Did it go as planned?"

"Yes. The Flash and his team are thinking it over. Figured they would given their past. I'll give them some time to think on it."

"Good, just remember what your true mission is. Remember who it is you serve."

' _Not you'_ Hadrian thought.

"And you remember that you are nothing more than a mistake, a remnant of a desperate attempt to save the world."

"Trying to make me feel guilty? Gods do not feel guilt" Savitar said as he disappeared back into a breach.

"Not all Gods are immortal" Hadrian said out loud before disappearing into the city himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, or any other publicly recognized references within this story.

Chapter Two

Hadrian sighed as he looked up at the stars from the rooftop. He had always had a fascination with astronomy, especially ever since he met…her. His eyes immediately watered at the thought of her. Wiping his eyes, he looked down as he saw a streak of yellow lightning run through the city. Wherever the Flash was going it had better be important. Jumping off the roof he hit the side of the building and was immediately following the Flash from a safe distance. He needed the Flash alive to help him.

A few minutes later he appeared in a suburb of Central City, far away from the city center. He watched from the shadows as the Flash hid behind a car as something flew through the air and shattered against the cars exterior. They looked like icicles. Hadrian remembered the few fights he had with the cryokinetics of his world, and paled. Cryokinetics were some of the few metahumans that could harm a speedster, though his suit protected him from much of the cold, the same couldn't be said for the Flash.

Just as Hadrian was about to intervene against the metahuman something came out of the air and propelled her backwards. He could see the air distorting like something invisible was being projected through it at high speed. As the battle moved down the street, Hadrian walked over to where the Flash was lying on the ground, his body jerking rapidly as it tried to vibrate itself before it completely froze. "Looks like you could use some help" he said. Reaching down to the Flash's chest, white lightning flew from his fingertips and wrapped around the scarlet suit. The frost on the Flash's face started to dissipate quickly before he sat up, still shivering. "You can thank me later, right now we should take care of this cryo" Hadrian said stepping around the Flash.

"Wait," the Flash said "don't hurt her. She's a friend."

"Great friends you have" Hadrian said before turning towards the sounds of battle.

He could see the two people involved. Right away he recognized them from when he had spoken to the Flash and his team. But there was something different about the girl. It wasn't just the pearl white iris' or the icicles being thrown from her hands. There was something about the way she walked and her tone of voice that immediately brought back memories better left buried. Suppressing those memories he sped up behind the woman and wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her in a choke hold. He felt an icicle shatter against the metal of his legs in a desperate attempt to get free. A minute later she went limp, sliding to the ground. "No," the Flash said as he ran over to her side, "what did you do?"

"Relax, she's only unconscious. Killing your friend wouldn't help me gain your trust would it."

* * *

"So have you made a decision" Hadrian said as he stood with the Flash in Star Labs.

"Yes, I have," Flash said. "First though I need to know something. Your lightning, it's white. Like Savitar's."

"You want to know why?"

Flash nodded.

"How open minded are you?"

"I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

"I highly doubt that. Anyways, my mother was a scientist working for the British government of my Earth. She was working on a unique form of energy. When she managed to secure funding for more in depth study into the energy she was exposed to it. She woke up the next morning being able to move faster than anything else on the planet."

"She became a speedster."

"Exactly. Her lightning, like yours, was yellow. When I was born a few years later I inherited her ability to tap into the Speed Force, but it was dormant until I was thirteen. When I was thirteen I was abducted by an alien species called the Savothians."

"Aliens? Really" the long-haired man said.

"They exist," Flash said. "What happened next?"

"Experimentation. For the next year I was exposed to electromagnetic fields and dark matter, a decent amount of tachyons, and few other things. Eventually, my connection to the Speed Force was activated, but it was different. Instead of yellow lightning, mine was white. Not to mention I was considerably faster than my mother ever was."

"So how did Savitar get white lightning too" Iris asked.

"Savitar was on the same ship as I was when I was being experimented on. He escaped when the ship went down."

"How?"

"The Savothian's dedicated their entire existence to understanding the Speed Force, they used special Speed Force engines to power their ships, allowing them to transverse lightyears in moments. After a year on the ship I wanted to get out, get back to my family. I managed to escape from my cell and found my way to the engine room. Suffice to say it didn't exactly appreciate being in close proximity to another Speed conduit. It, for lack of a better term, went nuclear."

They were quiet for a moment before Flash asked "then how are you still alive?"

"The engine was comprised of Speed Force metal."

"Like Savitar's armor."

"Exactly. We were both in the engine room when it denotated. The metal was attracted to the only other Speed Force connection it could find, us. That's what my armor is made of. I can summon it from the Speed Force whenever I wish. Not to mention it provides more protection than any other armor."

Hadrian was interrupted by the sound of a saw roaring to life. Following the sound to the room next to the cortex they saw Detective West and the guy with the British accent standing over a cocoon, the buzz saw closing in on the exterior of the cocoon. "Dad, what are you doing" Iris said.

"Following my instincts" was the only reply they got.

Hadrian looked on, the familiarity of the cocoon was not lost on him. He remembered something like it. But its existence here could not be possible, could it?

His musing was interrupted when a loud pop rang through the room, and large pieces of cocoon flew around the room. Summoning his suit and bracing himself as the concussive force passed by him he was surprised to see what was standing where the cocoon once was. Standing there, vibrating incredibly fast, was a kid. "Wally," Detective West said. The kid seemed to respond to the name though he didn't do anything. The next moment the kid vanished in a blur of yellow lightning. "What have I done?"

"What's wrong with him? Why was he, vibrating like that?"

"I don't know, Joe," Flash said. "We'll find him though."

Flash walked over to Hadrian and said "any thoughts?"

"It's possible that his body and mind are out of synch with each other" Hadrian said.

"What" Iris said.

"His body is moving at a few hundred mph but his mind is still moving at normal processing speed. We'd need something that can even the two out. Bring them back into equilibrium."

"And how do we do that?"

"I have no idea."

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What? I may be an expert in the Speed Force, but when it comes to the human body that is something completely different. Bats gave me basic medical training but nothing that will help us here."

"We do know someone who can help though" Flash said.

* * *

"I want this for the record, your Flash is officially the most suicidal one I've ever met" Hadrian said as he watched the Flash talk to the cryokinetic in the cell downstairs.

"Shut it" West said.

"Caitlin, we need your help" Flash said.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Barry" Caitlin said in reply.

"Wait, a moment. Barry, as in Barry Allen. He's the Flash?"

"Yeah, why?"

"On my world Barry Allen was a bumbling CSI that could never be on time for anything," Hadrian said. "I never got when Iris saw in him."

"You knew my counterpart" Iris asked.

"Didn't they tell you? My worlds Flash was named Iris West."

Hadrian turned away from the stupefied woman and looked back at the monitor. He watched Barry opened the door to the cell and Caitlin walked out. "What's he doing" Joe asked.

"Wait for it. He's got a plan" Cisco said.

Just then an icicle appeared in Caitlin's hand, aimed at Barry's chest.

"Yeah to get himself killed" Iris said.

Hadrian stood there, waiting to intervene if it became necessary. He watched as Barry talked to Caitlin and the next thing he knew the icicle melted and fell to the floor. 'Impressive,' he thought, 'only Barry Allen could talk a homicidal metahuman down from bloodlust.'

Hadrian looked as Barry and his team went about saving this Wally kid. Turning around he walked out of the cortex. "You're not staying" Iris called after him. Turning around he saw this Earth's equivalent of his world's Flash. "No. You have this under control. Not to mention, I need to figure out how to stop Savitar," he said. "That's why I'm here. Good luck with your brother."

With that he turned around a disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Running had turned into one of his hobbies over the years, it helped him clear his mind and vent his frustrations. As he ran through Central city he thought back on recent events. Barry and his team were just beginning to trust him. He needed that trust to be cemented firmly. How, though was the issue. Just as he was about to make a sharp turn he felt something in the Speed Force, a pang of familiarity. He was just about to turn around when something came out of nowhere and collided with him.

Skidding and bumping along the ground for several blocks. Managing to upright himself as he skidded to a stop he was surprised to see who it was that stood across from him. "It's not often someone gets the drop on you. What would Thomas say" he said.

"Twice in two days," Hadrian said. "I feel honored."

"You should be. Most of my acolytes don't see me this often. "

"What do you want, Savitar?"

"Besides to rule this world? It's simple, I want you to kill the Flash."

"Why? He's no threat to you."

"Do I need a reason? I own you, Hadrian Potter. There's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Watch me. I created you, I can end you."

Savitar let out a maniacal mechanical laugh.

"Tea always did like your sense of humor."

"You do not get to say her name."

"Why not? She was my wife too."

The sound of metal retracting into metal rang in his ears. Eventually Hadrian was looking at an exact copy of himself.

"Do you remember when you created me? The first time Darkseid invaded Earth?"

"Kind of hard to forget it?"

"What would your new teammates say if they knew your secret."

Hadrian lunged at Savitar and just as his fist was about to connect with his face Savitar disappeared. A nanosecond later he grabbed Hadrian by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Before he could respond Savitar had grabbed him again and thrown him into a car. "How," Hadrian tried to say. "How are you faster?"

"With this little trinket" Savitar said holding up his hand. Hadrian saw the gleam off the emerald colored metal.

"Kyle's ring" Hadrian choked out.

"Exactly. It's store of Oan energy may have been depleted but I managed to store a tachyon generator within it before its charge ran out. Now there's nothing that can stop me. Kill, the Flash, or the next people to die will be children."

By this point Hadrian managed to get himself to his feet as Savitar vanished in a blur of white lightning.


End file.
